Forgotten Tears
by me-steel-angel
Summary: Inuyasha is dead....Kagome needs to find out who killed him...and make them pay dearly. JUST READ IT! (Includes: Elegant poetry with Sota, which is a feature from the other fanfiction, "Inuyasha, Behind the Scenes.") That other one's not up yet....it's be
1. The puddle of blood, that started it all

Ch. 1 Forgotten Tears A./n.:This is my first fan fiction ever so it will probably suck.A LOT! BTW Naraku and Kikyo are dead just to let you know!!!! Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was so happy, and her day was going great. She knew Inuyasha wasn't in danger, she got an A on her test that she didn't even study for, and her mom got a new job that paid well by the hour. She was just so happy. The only thing she needed was to see Inuyasha. 'That will make the day perfect' she thought.  
  
She walked to the well, and jumped down through it gracefully. But when she got out, she saw Sango running towards her, blood staining the front of her kimono. She had on an expression words couldn't describe. It was a mix between pain, confusion, and just utter sadness. Kagome's happiness instantly went away.  
  
Kagome hurried out of the well and ran to Sango. "  
  
"What's wrong?!" asked Kagome, frightened.  
  
"Its-its Inuyasha!" cried Sango.  
  
Kagome's look turned to one of complete confusion.  
  
"What happened to inuyasha?!" she asked. "Let me see him!"  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha's dead! He-he died!"  
  
Now, Kagome was actually scared.  
  
"How? How!?"  
  
Kagome stood and ran. She didn't know where she was going, and she really didn't care. She'd only been running for a little while, when she slipped and fell.in a puddle of blood .Inuyashas blood. She saw him lying there and she just wanted to lie there with him by his limp body in his blood. So she did. She couldn't move, she wouldn't no matter how much she knew she had to. She didn't want to leave him she thought laying there beside him, 'I have to bring him back. I just have to bring him back!' so she thought and thought until it hurt and finally it came to her. 'Sesshomaru!' She still wanted to find who did this to inuyasha. 'I have to find them and kill them, but first I have to find Sesshomaru!" she said aloud. She stood up her school uniform stained with blood and she walked away.  
  
I walk on But tomorrow never comes And yesterday is forgotten Today I live And can't be shaken The nights are only routine A mockery of you And now you're gone And I can't bring you back  
  
_______________________________________________________________ A./N.: I have nothing to say except school suck ok till next chapter 


	2. The ugly fugly blue thing that has nothi...

A./N.: Hey peoples! I just wanted to say that school sucks, and how was the last chappie? My sister said that it rocked, I don't know though. Sorry, but this chapter is pretty short too. I guess you really can't call them chapters. I mean, they're puny ok? Anyways, let me know if there's any mistakes. I'm like a perfectionist. Ask anyone! BTW sessh, and inu are kind of on friendly terms, but Sessh is still rude and still not too fond of humans.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
"Sango, would you mind telling me where miroku and shippo are? Umm. they're not dead too are they?!"  
  
" Kagome I just don't know."  
  
" What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know!"  
  
" Something happened to them. Someone took them. I don't know how really." Sango said just as kagome was about to ask how it was possible.  
  
" I think it was the same person who killed inuyasha (duh). So me and inuyasha set out to find them. I kept on telling him to go get you but he said that he couldn't risk losing you, and that that would just be too much. I think he could tell that I was worried about miroku. I really miss him."  
  
" So how did inuyasha die? Who killed him?"  
  
" I don't know kagome."  
  
" Why don't you know sango?"  
  
" I was taking a bath in the hot spring, then when I came back he was....he was..  
  
" He was dead is that it?"  
  
" He was dead. Yeah, when I got here, he had already lost most of his blood. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to pick him up and carry him. But I couldn't. I felt like everyone had left me, and I felt so weak. So I ran. I felt like I had betrayed inuyasha."  
  
" Sango I'm so sorry."  
  
" But kagome, miroku, he's still out there and he could be dead just like inuyasha!!"  
  
" Sango, there's still a chance he's alive. Just have a little faith."  
  
" How kagome, how, we have no hope." Sango's shoulders drooped.  
  
" Yes, if we just have faith in ourselves... please sango, just believe. What about sesshomaru, where's he?"  
  
" Oh, yes, ok, kagome. Um, sesshomaru, he, uh, he's on vacation." Sango said, sweatdropping, and barely letting out a stifled laugh.  
  
" Hehe, sango, but I'm not in the mood."  
  
"But kagome I mean it." Sango said even more nervously.  
  
For a moment Kagome pondered this perspective. But then, her whole face began to turn red and steam started blowing out of her ears and nostrils.  
  
"VACATION!!!!!!!!!!! How can he be on vacation?! He-He's-HES A DEMON!!!!!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Ok, ok, now sango, where is sesshomaru on vacation to?"  
  
" I don't know, inuyasha just told me he was on vacation."  
  
" Oh yeah right."  
  
" Well it's true!!"  
  
" Yeah, sure, ok, I believe you."  
  
" Kagome I'm serious. I really think you should go home now ok."  
  
" No sango I'm not going home. I'm not going to leave you here alone, Inuyasha being dead, and a dangerous person on the lose. I won't leave you alone in the time period that person is in."  
  
" But kagome, how are you supposed to protect me? I'm usually the one to protect you! Just go home. Ok kagome? Just for tonight please kagome please. You can't die. I don't want you to. Please kagome. Go home!"  
  
Fine, sango, whatever you say." replied kagome. "But I'm coming back right after school and you can't convince me not to do that. Ok!?"  
  
PRESENT  
  
(Sorry, I don't quite know how to make the underline thing so I'm making it like this) Souta, where's mom and oji-chan (that is the grandpa guys name right????) they're out. Before kagome had a chance to speak Souta said "So what did inuyasha do this time? Huh? Kagome?" " Inuyasha didn't do anything."  
  
" So why are you here?"  
  
" I'm here because I live here souta."  
  
" Whoa, what happened to you?" asked souta, realizing that kagome was covered in blood.  
  
" Nothing happened to me. Why?"  
  
" Well kagome, I don't know, but that blood stain really brings out the color in your eyes." said souta sarcastically. "It's because you're covered in blood."  
  
" Nothing happened souta now stop asking ok!!!!!!!!"  
  
* stomps off *  
  
'I wonder what's up with her? Oh well if she can yell at me she must not be hurt very badly. Oh yeah I finished the first level!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah I rock!!!!!!!!'  
  
(I can't really think of any thing to put at the end so i'm just putting something random that probably doesn't go with the story)  
  
Simply saying  
  
Is this feeling true Or can you even feel it Do I even have to ask Or do you know Do you love me to Am I alone In this lonely world Will you stay with me If you're even here Will I die alone Will I die with fear Will I die without a single care Will I live in pain Will I live without love Is it possible to live without a heart Is it possible to look straight into my eyes If so then do it Because i'm serious now Are you the one doing it to me Or is it just life When i'm saying all this Do I even make sense Is the point i'm trying to make clear If not then let me make it simpler We walk miles Without taking a single step We talk all day Yet we don't open our mouths And the time moves so slowly But we sigh when its time to leave And i'm so lost and confused Because I love you  
  
HEHE! This is Amber's big sister! Read my story! My name is Kitsuni_1500, and I write better than my sister! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Crap, she's standing right behind me. Oh well. I edit her stories. HEE! They suck until I do! JA! Btw, all the funny parts, or descriptive parts, like, Sagno sweatdropped, or stuff like that, I made up! HAHA! 


	3. erm kagome

Forgotten Tears ch. 3  
A./N.: what are authors notes for is it to make you want to read the story more to increase the tensionmy friend says its to put in the missing details I think its to annoy people by babbling on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on like im doing!  
  
Dis: Don't own dont sue.  
  
Kagome changed her clothes she couldn't stand the smell of blood but the thing she couldn't satnd the most was that it was inuyashas blood. Oh inuyasha.inuyasha your so stupid why'd you have to go and die I hate you! Why am I saying this I shouldn't try and kid myself I love you inuyasha I wish I would have died in your place life is hell without you I wish I was dead because if I was id be with you im gonna see you again inuyasha you can count on it your either gonna come back to me or im coming to you. Then kagome broke out crying and cried herself to sleep kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock oh great school im never gonna be able to concentrate on my school work I have so much more important things to concentrate on school sucks I hate school  
  
At school Kagome this guy did you two get in another fight? What did he do this time? Kagome. KAGOME!!! Are you even listening  
  
~Kagomes thought sequenc~ Inuyasha you didn't do anything I never thought Id want you to make me mad. Why did I come back to my own time anyways, You didn't make me mad.did you know this was going to happen? Did you know you were gonna die?  
~End sequence~  
  
I need to know! kagome said aloud Everyone in classroom:?????????????????????????????????? Bell: ring ring Urg.class dismissed hye kagome what was that? Oh that was nothing was it that guy your dating? What did he do this time? You guys sure do get in a lot of fights. He didn't do anything. Then whats up kagome? Nothing im just uh.really tired yeah that's it im just really tired that's all! I stayed up like all night doing homework you know how it works. Ok whatevr you say bye kagome, bye guys ( how school got out so fast who knows? ) kagome ran inside threw her stuff on her bed and ran to the well by the time she got there she was out of breath so she stopped to catch it. She thought and thought about nwhat she was going to do she didn't know where sesshomaru was all that she knoew was that he was on "vacation" then thoughts of that day came to mind and it still brought tears to her eyes she had never established if the tears were of joy or sadness that day when inuyasha chose her over kikyo she remembered how inuyasha had yelled at her how he could tell he was trying not to hit her yet he couldv let her die and just saved kikyo. Now kikyos gone. He chose to let kikyo die for me, and she smiled in spite of all her sadness. Well I better get going said kagome snapping out of her thoughts and jumped down the well.  
  
A,/N.: sorry for the short chapters its writers block you cant blame me it not my fault so no blaming me k. im gonna start putting elegant poetry with soata at the end this is the first chapter with it at the end  
  
Elegant Poetry With Soata Blood Death Destruction Blue Purple And Orange Bunnys What The Heck Bunnys Are Supposed To Be Pink Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *goes into corner and crys*  
  
that was elegant poetry with soata 


	4. author note

Should I redo the last chappie I mean it has no punctuation or nothing and well uh you may not be able to understand so er tell me should I redo next chappie tells me please  
  
Later days ber bye ^^ 


	5. Anoother Authors note

I will have to start this story over because I irresponsibly replaced them. So I will have to sadly start this story over, but then again it is probably a good thing because I have not written for this story for so long and I forgot the whole plot that I had in mind. Sooooo..........i will start it over sorry for any inconveniences....well ta ta for now..... 


End file.
